


Blame

by EmmaKeladry



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Post Hugh's death, Romance, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaKeladry/pseuds/EmmaKeladry
Summary: After Hugh’s death, Paul can’t deal with it. He tries to save him, but he doesn’t even have the strength to see if he succeeded. Tilly goes to find him.One of the ways that Hugh could possibly come back. Not scientific, just the emotional side of Hugh's return to Paul.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Stay here.”_

The wipers swiped across the windshield at the highest level as the rain poured down, making it hard to see the lights of the house across the street. It was an older modeled house, Victorian with a wrap-around deck on the main level. The house was set right on the edge before the beach, sand almost to the doorstep. The waves pounded the beach; it was almost impossible to see the artificial lights in the ancient lighthouse less than a mile away. The storm covered everything. A flash of lightning lit up the cracked and water-logged sidewalk up to the steps of the house. She put her hand on the door to the hover car, but didn’t open it.

Sylvia Tilly had spent four days looking for him, but she’d finally succeeded. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to go inside. He’d wanted to be alone. That was the only reason he’d gone off of the grid like this. She’d suspected he wasn’t well when he lost weight and when he stopped sleeping, other than when she pestered him about it. But Tilly hadn’t had the heart to tell him. She worried in silence. She knew Michael worried about him too, but she was distracted with her own heartache from her relationship with Ash.

_“Should I…?”_ The question hung in the air.

Tilly shook her head. “I’ll go.”

The rain soaked her as soon as she started up the sidewalk. She almost slipped on the wet sandy steps, but caught herself. Her curly hair stuck to her head as water dripped from it. Tilly stood on the porch, unsure if she should ring the doorbell. Would he answer? She had to try. It was urgent now; he needed to know. Tilly pressed the button. She tucked her hands into her jacket and shivered.

Nothing.

Tilly pressed the button again. This time the door unlocked, but didn’t open. Tilly grabbed the knob and turned it. She stepped into dimly lit entry way, but there was no one there.

“Hello?” she called.

“Kitchen,” came the muffled reply.

Tilly crossed the empty front room, decorated with an old sofa and a cream knitted blanket. A pair of Starfleet boots lay on the floor in front of it. A dozen PADDS were scattered around the room. She stepped into the kitchen and her heart contracted painfully at the sight of her friend.

Lieutenant-Commander Paul Stamets stood by the sink, dressed in only a blue thin cotton shirt and sweatpants. The shirt looked to be a size too big and the pants barely clung to his hips. His back was to her. He leaned over the sink again, gagging and sputtered. Nothing seemed to come up as his stomach rebelled again. He probably hadn’t eaten anything. Water poured from the faucet as he stuck his hands under it. Paul swished the water in his mouth and spit. He grabbed a towel to dry his hands before turning around to face Tilly. His thin face made his jaw look even more pronounced, along with how pale his skin was. Dark bags were beneath his eyes. It looked as he hadn’t shaved in days and his hair curled over the top of his ears. It had only been four days, but he looked worse than when Tilly saw him last. Paul put his hands behind him, steadying himself on the counter. Tilly noted there was a half-eaten piece of toast on a plate, but not other evidence of food in the kitchen.

“Hey Tilly,” he mumbled.

“You look awful,” she whispered. Not the right words to say. “Sorry.”

Paul shrugged. She expected a quick wit response from him, and frowned when he seemed content not to say anything. Her eyes looked him up and down, gasping when she saw his bare arms. Paul quickly crossed his arms over his chest, but she’d seen it. Long red scratches, some with dried blood, surrounded the augments in his arms, almost as if he’d been trying to remove them with his fingernails. She stepped forward and took his right arm, pulling it free. Paul didn’t fight her. She barely touched his skin near the augment. It was hot to the touch, likely infected. That explained part of his appearance. In comparison, Paul’s hand was icy cold. She noticed the light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Paul,” she whispered, not bothering to use his rank. This wasn’t the time.

He gently pulled his arm back. Tilly turned away and stepped back into the front room. She grabbed the knitted blanket from the sofa and carried it back to the kitchen. Paul didn’t protest as she wrapped it around his shoulders. Cold fingers brushed hers as he grasped it and pulled it tight.

“I’ve been looking for you. You’re hard to find when you don’t want to be found.” Tilly frowned. That sounded stupid. Of course he didn’t want to be found.

Neither of them spoke. Paul headed into the dining room off the kitchen. He plopped down heavily into a wooden chair. PADDs were scattered across the table here too, along with empty coffee mugs and tissues. He picked up one of them and started tapping on it. Tilly followed him into the room, watching his slow movements. His fingers shook as he set down the PADD and picked up another.

“When’s the last time you slept?” Tilly asked, standing in the doorway. Water continued to drip from her clothing and hair. She shivered.

“I can’t sleep. I can’t sleep without him sleeping beside me. I try, but I wake up looking for him and he’s not there.” Paul let out a shaky breath. “When I was trapped in the network, Hugh came to me and he told me he died. I close my eyes and he’s there. It’s too much.”

“Paul –”

“I know I failed him! But I’m gonna fix it. I’ll keep trying until I get home out of the network. I know he’s still in there.” Paul ran his hand over his mouth, attempting to hide his expression. He pulled his hand back a moment later and swore softly. Blood clung to his fingertips, smeared beneath his nose and on his cheek. “Shit.”

Tilly quickly stepped into the kitchen. She started pulling open drawers, looking for a washcloth or a towel. She opened a drawer by the sink, finding a pile of teal hand towels. She grabbed one. Opening the freezer, Tilly grabbed a handful of ice and wrapped the towel around them. Paul hadn’t moved at the table. A few drops of blood had fallen onto the table after they ran across his hand. He didn’t bother to wipe them up.

“Thanks,” Paul mumbled as she handed it to him. He pressed the cold towel to his nose to stem the blood flow.

Tilly watched the rain hitting the large windows. Lightning flashed close by, followed by a deep thunder rumble that shook the house. She had to stay focused. Tilly needed to tell Paul the reason that she came and found him. It was important. She looked over at him and her heart broke at the sight.

A tear ran down Paul’s cheek, running the length of his nose to mix with the blood and dripped onto the table. “I want it to be the way it was. Hugh never wanted me to be in danger. He protested my joining Starfleet. But when we were on Discovery together, we could protect each other. I failed him. I wasn’t there when Tyler killed him.”

“You couldn’t have been there. You were trapped in the network.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Paul stood up. “I should’ve saved him.” He grabbed a PADD from the table and shook it. “I studied my data. I experimented with the network, trying to bring him back. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t save him.” Paul let the PADD fly, watching as it shattered against the wall. He sighed and dropped back onto the chair. “I have nothing left.”

Tilly moved to sit beside him and touched his shoulder. Paul dropped his head into his hands. His too thin frame shook as he wept. He clawed at his own shoulders as if he was trying to physically hold himself together and not let himself fall apart. The sobs were tight. It hurt Tilly to hear them. Since the brief memorial service for Hugh, Paul hadn’t cried. He hadn’t smiled or laughed. It was if he’d locked away all the emotions he had, leaving only his pain and determination. Tilly wiped at the tears on her own face, trying to focus on what she had to tell Paul.

“I loved him. I loved Hugh and I lost him,” Paul choked out.

_“You didn’t lose me.”_

Paul tensed and his head popped up. He staggered to his feet and pressed his back against the far wall. He breathed quickly. His face went white as if he’d seen a ghost. A figure stood at the entry to the dining room, dripping in water and breathing heavily.

“Hugh?”

Dressed in medical scrubs and a jacket, Hugh stood in the doorway. His hair was longer and had more patches of grey. His face appeared gaunt, making his cheekbones more pronounced. Hugh’s eyes brimmed with tears. He took an unsteady step forward.

“It’s me, honey. I’m right here,” Hugh murmured.

Paul shook his head. “No. You died. I held your body in my arms and – and you told me you were gone.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve finally cracked.” He let out a fake laugh that hurt Tilly to hear.

She stood up and moved closer to Paul. “It’s him. It really is. I’ve been looking for you for four days… to tell you that your last experiment wasn’t a failure. There was a delay, but it brought Hugh out of the network. You saved him. He’s not exactly healthy, but he’s alive.”

“No.” Paul shook his head again, but kept staring at the man in front of him. “I lost you. My love died.”

Hugh stepped one step closer and put out his hand. “I love you too.”

The words broke the barrier between them. Paul ran at Hugh, almost knocking him over. Hugh wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could. They both wept. Hugh’s hands pressed Paul to his chest, running through his hair and touching his neck to make sure he was real. Paul took a good look at Hugh’s face and then buried his face in Hugh’s chest. He didn’t care that his nose smeared blood on Hugh’s clothes or that his tears soaked his already wet clothing. They calmed down enough to press their foreheads together. Hugh touched his face. He ran his fingers over Paul’s prickly cheek and noted the blood. Looking down, Hugh spotted the scratches on Paul’s arms. He carefully touched the red, infected skin. Paul winced. Hugh apologized, running his fingers down the augment.

“You tried to get rid of my genius design?” he murmured.

“I wanted to get rid of them because they reminded me of you. But I couldn’t do it.”

Hugh’s thumb rubbed at the tears on Paul’s face. Paul let out a sob. He gave Hugh the same treatment, touching the lines beside his eyes. He was so… real. Paul suddenly shoved him back.

“No. I’m dreaming,” he cried, bending over and putting his arms around his stomach.

“Paul, I’m right here. It’s not a dream.”

Paul closed his eyes, refusing to look at him. “I can’t. When I wake up, it’ll just be that much harder.”

Hugh looked over at Tilly who shook her head. She didn’t know how to help him.

“I’ve seen you so many times in my dreams, that I see you when I’m awake, but it’s not real.” Paul fell to his knees. He shook as he placed his hands on the floor.

Hugh knelt in front of him and pushed his shoulders, forcing Paul to sit up. “It’s not a dream.” He wiped at the tears on Paul’s cheek, leaving his hand there. “The first time, you said you loved me – you were terrified that I’d not say it back. We were in this little hotel room while you were at a conference. We spent almost all of that night together, just holding each other and talking. It was perfect. Just as you were falling asleep, you whispered that you loved me. And I said it back. I have loved you since you tasted your spores and called me to ask for a second opinion, then to just talk and keep you company.” Hugh leaned in close. “You look awful,” he whispered.

Paul smiled, really smiled for the first time in a long time. He grabbed Hugh’s cheeks and pulled him in. Paul kissed him. It started out soft and tender, but he quickly pressed every bit of emotion into the kiss. His lips tasted salty from crying. Paul only broke the kiss so he could breathe. The little balance he had faltered and they both fell. Hugh managed to catch himself and yank Paul to his chest. He held him as he leaned against the wall and kissed the top of his head.

“It’s really you,” Paul murmured. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to save you.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. I’m here with you and I’m not leaving you.”

Tilly cleared her throat. “Actually, we should probably go. Both of you. I kinda kidnapped Doctor Culber from Starfleet Medical, since I knew you wouldn’t believe me unless you saw him.” She awkwardly pulled at her ponytail. “You both need medical attention.”

Paul frowned. He closed his eyes and let Hugh support all of his weight. “I need to sleep. Right here.”

“My love, we need to move. For one you still have blood on your face and you’re so white I’m worried you’ll pass out. Don’t think I haven’t realized you have a fever. And two, I’m dizzy and I can’t sleep like this. It hurts.”

Paul sat up at quickly as he could. “Did I hurt you?”

“You didn’t hurt me.” Hugh’s hand brushed Paul’s neck. “Can we at least move to the couch?”

Paul nodded. The two slowly stood up. Tilly stepped up to them, steadying Hugh as he wavered. The three of them quietly walked to the front room. Both men dropped onto the couch. Tilly yanked the blanket from Paul’s shoulders. She carefully covered up both of them as their eyes drooped. She observed how they snuggled against each, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. Paul rested his head on Hugh’s chest with one hand over his heart, so he could feel it beating beneath his fingers. Hugh tucked his head over Paul’s. His arm wrapped around him. They both fell asleep like that. Tilly decided she could wake them in an hour. For now, they had earned a cuddle and a rest. It was going to be a long recovery, but they loved each other. They would make it. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30minuteloop, tptigger, and thewatch convinced me that this one-shot needed another chapter! It ties up a little more of their emotional journey and gives them a sappy love ending. This is for you guys! :) Also, it needed a bit more angst.

The rain hadn’t slowed as they walked out to the waiting hover car. Paul and Hugh supported each other’s weight. They hadn’t parted from each other in the last two hours. They dozed lightly until Tilly woke them up to take them to Starfleet Medical, or back to Starfleet Medical in Hugh’s case. Tilly walked in front of them, carrying Paul’s duffle bag. She glanced back at them as Hugh moved painstakingly slow. She wondered if the pain medication she’d given him before they left had worn off. She slowed down her pace.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve forced you to leave the hospital,” Tilly muttered.

“No. I had to go with you to find Paul. As soon as you told me that Paul needed me, I knew I had to go. Someone would’ve had to hold me down to keep me from helping him.” Hugh squeezed Paul’s shoulder. “If anything, you helped me find him in a semi-safe manner. I planned on checking myself out against medical advice in the morning if nothing changed.”

“Really?” Paul said, almost pausing in his movements. “You’d leave against medical advice?”

“Yes. I had to find you.” Hugh gave him a loving look. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tilly couldn’t hear them say that enough. She loved that they were back together. Opening the door for them, Tilly helped both of them into the backseat of the hover car. Once they were in, she tossed them the blanket she’d nicked from the house. Hugh tucked it around Paul as he shivered. They immediately drew back together; Paul resting his head against Hugh’s chest with his fist wrapped in his jacket. Tilly checked her PADD to see she had four messages from Michael, all of them asking where she was and if she knew where Doctor Culber went. The last one begged her to respond. An important message pinged. It was from Saru. Tilly frowned as she opened it. It simply read: **Let me know when you find him. Be safe.**

“Let’s get you guys back,” Tilly said, engaging the hover car and programming the address to the transport station. She sent a quick message to Michael and to Saru, letting them know she found Paul and they’d be headed to Starfleet Medical.

No one spoke. The only sound was the wipers moving back and forth. Tilly glanced back to see Paul had fallen asleep, but Hugh’s eyes were open. He ran his hand on Paul’s shoulder in a soothing motion as he stared blankly out the window. He frowned. Hugh tightened his grip on Paul. Tilly wondered what he remembered of being trapped in the network for so long, but she dared not ask. Maybe he’d want to talk about it someday, but not now.

Tilly wiped a tear from her cheek.

“You’re going to make me cry again,” Hugh whispered with an amused look on his face.

“Sorry.”

Hugh shook his head. “It’s okay.” She wasn’t sure if he said it to her or to Paul as he shifted against Hugh’s chest, trembling slightly as he muttered something she couldn’t hear.

The young man at the transport station didn’t say anything at the sight of the three of them, still wearing wet clothing and loosing worse for wear. Tilly quietly explained who they were. Paul stood with his arm around Hugh, having been woken up when they arrived. Saru had comm’d to say he was waiting at Starfleet Medical for them. He’d authorized their transport before they arrived to lessen complications and questions.

“What if they try to separate us?” Paul whispered.

“I won’t let it happen,” Hugh answered firmly. “I’m not ready to be away from you. I’m probably going to cuddle you and coddle you for longer than you want.”

“Not possible.”

“I’ll make sure you guys stay together,” Tilly added. There was no way she was going to let something happen to either of them.

The transporter beam took them a moment later. The first person they saw was Saru with his arms crossed. A familiar looking doctor stood next to him, clearly irritated. Paul lessened his hold and straightened up at the sight of his superior officer.

“Lieutenant-Commanders, it is good to see you,” Saru greeted. “Ensign Tilly, thank you for bringing Mr. Stamets and Doctor Culber back.”

“Ensign?” Hugh interrupted.

“Yep. A lot has happened. We haven’t really had much time to discuss everything.” Tilly shrugged.

“Sir, I’m sorry for leaving,” Paul spoke up. “I needed some space after everything that happened. I understand if you want to write me up.”

Saru smiled softly. “That won’t be necessary.”

There was a sudden collective gasp as Hugh collapsed. Saru reached forward, helping Paul support his love’s weight. Hugh breathed unevenly; his eyes were barely open. The doctor stepped forward, calling for assistance.

“Hugh?” Paul said, feeling panic rising in his voice and his throat feeling tight.

“I’m okay. I overexerted myself. But I’m okay,” Hugh assured.

The doctor scanned him with a tricorder. “Pulse is thready, low blood pressure.” She rambled off another bunch of stats that Tilly didn’t catch or completely understand.

An orderly arrived and ushered Hugh into a hover chair. The newcomer tried to get Paul to take a step away from him. Crap. Tilly tensed at the sight.

“No!” Paul shouted, grabbing for Hugh’s hand. His face showed determination and that he would physically assault the man if he kept Hugh from him.

“It’s his husband!” Tilly exclaimed. “You can’t separate them. They have an intimate alien connection and if you separate them, it will cause them both extreme pain.” The lie quickly came from her mouth. She didn’t regret it.

The orderly frowned, clearly not believing her.

“Ensign Tilly is correct.” Saru straightened up. “It would be unwise to keep them apart. It could endanger their lives.”

The man couldn’t dispute them. He reluctantly let Paul grab Hugh’s hand again. They were quickly ushered away, leaving Saru and Tilly standing together, watching them go.

“Am I in trouble?” Tilly whispered after a few moments had passed.

“For what? You successfully retrieved Lieutenant-Commander Stamets and reunited him with Doctor Culber. You did tell a little white lie about them being married and an alien connection, but I see nothing wrong with it.” He nodded to her. “I have matters that I must attend to. Please keep me posted.”

“I will. Thank you.”

Saru walked away from her. Tilly went to sit in the waiting area until both men were settled and she could return to keep watch over them while they slept. She wouldn’t let anyone try to keep them apart again.

 

 

*~*~*

 

Hugh listened to Paul’s soft breathing as he slept against his chest. They’d been settled into separate beds in the same room, but as soon as the nurse left, Paul climbed into bed with him. Paul’s surly demeanor had reappeared when the doctor asked to treat the infection on his arms. Hugh convinced him it was okay. She’d administered an antibiotic and insisted on giving Paul fluids after realizing the man was dehydrated and slightly malnourished. Hugh rubbed Paul’s hand, keeping him calm. She gave Hugh his medication to stabilize his fluctuating stats, which were a result of being trapped in the network for so long. Hugh volunteered to rub the antibiotic cream onto Paul’s arms, knowing his love wouldn’t let the strange doctor near his implants. After he tended to his love, the doctor left them alone. Hugh’s body ached and he was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep.

Just as he started to drift off, Hugh felt Paul’s body tense. He tried to run his hand through Paul’s hair to calm him and ease him back into a comfortable sleep. It didn’t seem to work. Paul clenched his fist and let out a soft groan.

“No,” Paul whispered.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Hugh touched his cheek, beginning to feel anxious. It hurt him to see Paul like this.

Soft sounds of pain came from Paul. Hugh wrapped his arms around Paul, holding him tight. He wanted to comfort him, but it wasn’t helping.

“ _Hugh_.” Paul’s words spoke his name in a way that Hugh had never heard him use before. Raw and full of pain.

“Paul, I’m right here.” A tear ran freely down his cheek.

Paul bolted to a sitting position, gasping and crying. He covered his face with his hands. His entire body shook as he sobbed. Hugh tried to push himself up in the bed, but found he didn’t have the strength. He touched Paul’s leg, causing him to cry out.

“I’m sorry,” Paul said. He refused to look at him. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine,” Hugh murmured, running his hand down Paul’s arm.

“You’re right.” Paul’s voice was tight. “I’m not okay. You were dead, Hugh. I held your body and there was no warmth. We had a memorial service for you. I mourned you. My love, dead. What was I supposed to do without you? Was I supposed to keep working on Discovery, eat and go to sleep alone? I couldn’t do it.” Paul moved his hands away from his eyes and turned to look at Hugh. “It was always a better life with you. I don’t mean being in Starfleet together, exploring new places and traveling the mycelial network. You showed me a better way of living my life. Hugh, you taught that you don’t just give up. You don’t just let things happen. You make a stand for those that you love. You always had the guts to do what was right, even when others ran away. My life is meaningless without you.”

“Paul.” Hugh forced him to sit up with a groan. He put out his arms, letting Paul wrap himself around his chest and cried.

Together, they cried over every lost moment and painful memory apart.

“I don’t want to waste time anymore. Hugh, I love you with every part of my existence,” Paul said. He touched Hugh’s face, brushing at the tears on his face.

“I love you too.” Hugh kissed him gently. They broke apart and lay back down against the bed.

Paul absently drew circles on Hugh’s chest, causing him to smile. “Hugh, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

Paul looked into Hugh’s brown eyes. “Marry me?”

“You could at least take me to dinner first,” Hugh teased. “But I’ll marry you, Paul. I’d love to spend the rest of my days putting up with your surly ways and kissing all of you every night before bed.”

“We could get married tomorrow. I’d be okay marrying you in front of a Captain at Starfleet. It doesn’t even have to be romantic.”

Hugh smiled, running his fingers through Paul’s hair. “I’ve waited this long. I think we both deserve a romantic wedding. Las Vegas is nice this time of year.”

Paul scrunched up his nose. “Not Vegas. Too hot.”

“How about a nice romantic ceremony with our friends and family? We could get married on the beach at sunset.”

“How about we get married at sunrise, not sunset?”

Hugh smiled. “Why sunrise?”

“Because I want the sun to be rising on our love, not setting.”

Hugh brought his lips to within an inch of Paul’s. “Don’t ever that anyone say you aren’t romantic.” He kissed him until they both couldn’t breathe.

They held each other until Paul fell asleep again. Hugh tucked the blanket around them, feeling himself start to fall asleep. His eyes remained closed as a doctor entered the room to check up on them. Her voice sounded surprised as she looked upon the two wrapped around each other in the same bed.

“Uh, Nurse?” the doctor whispered.

“Oh, you haven’t heard? Cutest heartbreaking story. Let’s step outside and I’ll fill you in. We don’t want to wake them up.”

Hugh smiled and fell asleep.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Tilly knocked on the door, balancing the tray of cinnamon rolls on her arm, along with the cups of coffee. She wasn’t sure either of them would be up for coffee, but she wanted to offer. She’d stopped by in the middle of the night but they were both sleeping peacefully. The doctor had informed her they were both awake and wanted to see her. She smiled at them, cuddling together on the single bed. A little color had returned to Paul’s face and he didn’t seem as sickly. Hugh smiled at his love and gently tweaked his nose. They laughed at something as she came into view.

“Hey Tilly,” Hugh greeted.

“I brought you guys some food and coffee. It’s okay if you aren’t feeling up to it.” She set the tray on the table.

“I’m starving,” Paul blurted out, causing the other two to laugh at him and turn his cheeks pink. “I mean, thanks Tilly.”

The three ate quietly. Hugh only managed to eat a few bites, still not feeling quite up to so much sugar. He lay contently, observing his love and his best friend. Tilly poured him a cup of water and offered it to him.

“Thank you.”

“How’re you guys feeling?” she asked. “I heard that you guys had a calm night. When I was getting breakfast I overhead a few of the nurses talking about two tragic lovers on the third floor. I’m pretty sure she was talking about you two. The official story is that Hugh was missing in action, presumed dead, and then founded stranded somewhere remote and rescued when his devoted husband, Paul, thought him dead and was dying of a broken heart.” Tilly grinned. “It’s so romantic.”

“Not entirely true,” Paul commented, relaxing against Hugh, having eaten what he could of the cinnamon roll.

“No, but the entire hospital staff is infatuated with the story. I doubt even your prickly manner would upset them. They are too understanding of your angst and only recently ended heartache.”

“We’re also not married. Yet.” Hugh grinned as he watched Tilly process his words.

“Yet?”

Hugh nodded. “Paul is finally going to make an honest man of out of me.” He kissed the top of Paul’s head.

“Oh my god!” Tilly squealed, bouncing up and down. “Congratulations!” She hugged both of them at the same time, getting both men to chuckle.

“We actually have an important question for you.” Paul put his hand on Hugh’s. “Would you do us the honor of being our Person of Honor? We’d love to have you in our wedding. You helped us get back together.”

Tilly beamed. “I’d love to!”

She gushed about wedding plans as Paul and Hugh were content to listen to each other. They exchanged a look. It was only fitting to have her with them. Hugh rested his free hand on Paul’s thigh. Paul copied him, getting Hugh to laugh. The sound was music to his ears. It wasn’t going to be easy to deal with all of the emotions from Hugh’s “death”, but Paul knew it would be okay with Hugh taking care of him again. Their love wouldn’t be broken so easily. Paul squished himself against Hugh’s side and sighed. It was going to be okay.


End file.
